


Secret Blog

by BabySky



Series: Mihwan Universe [5]
Category: Produce X 101 - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Long Distance Relationship, M/M, domestic boyfriend
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 21:03:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19894312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabySky/pseuds/BabySky
Summary: Based on prompt :  Midam seeing some of Junghwan's night blogging.





	Secret Blog

Midam selalu menghormati rahasia. Apapun yang Junghwan sembunyikan darinya takkan pernah ia pertanyakan, karena ia tahu sewaktu-waktu Junghwan akan menceritakannya juga, cepat atau lambat. Saling percaya adalah kunci keberhasilan hubungan, begitu prinsipnya. Mungkin itu sebabnya mereka berhasil menjalani hubungan jarak jauh lima tahun lamanya. Midam itu konsisten pada janjinya. Sumpah.

Tapi di malam pertamanya pulang ke apartemen yang mereka sewa bersama, Midam tergoda untuk mematahkan prinsip tersebut. Bukan, bukan kasus perselingkuhan. Ini masalah Junghwan yang tertidur dengan laptop masih menyala di atas kasur, layarnya menunjukkan halaman blog yang asing. Midam gatal ingin mengintip, namun bimbang, kalau-kalau ini hal yang sebenarnya Midam tak boleh tahu. 

Lima belas menit ia berdiri di sisi ranjang, menyibukkan diri dengan menyisir rambut akan tetapi matanya mencuri-curi pandang ke laptop. 

Akhirnya konsistensi prinsipnya patah oleh penasaran sampai mati. Ia meminta maaf berulangkali pada sosok terlelap kekasihnya sebelum melongok dengan hati-hati ke adress bar di bagian atas layar dan cepat-cepat mengetikkannya ke pencarian ponselnya. 

Tak disangka, ternyata alamat yang dituju link tersebut adalah sebuah blog pribadi bernuansa merah wine yang dikelola oleh Junghwan sendiri. Isinya diatur seperti diari dengan entri-entri harian dan arsip rapi yang dibagi perbulan dan pertahun. Terkadang postingannya berupa cerita pendek tentang kesehariannya, terkadang juga resep simpel yang tak sengaja ia temukan saat berkutat di dapur, terkadang juga puisi. Midam terus menelusuri isinya sembari sesekali tersenyum geli akibat susunan kata yang dicurahkan oleh Junghwan.

Namun dari sekian banyak tulisan, satu yang paling disukai Midam. Sebuah puisi bertanggalkan tengah September, saat ia menelepon untuk menggambarkan bahwa ia akan pulang di akhir Januari.

  
  
  


_ Kamu dan sejuta cara tawamu. _

_ Masihlah raja di balik rasa enggan tidurku. _

_ Kala malam makin dalu. _

_ Bayangmu tersenyum. _

_ Dan bibirku terkulum. _

_ Dusta bila aku tak pernah mengharap untuk mampu mengecupnya suatu hari nanti. _

  
  


_ Ah, kelam. _

_ Mungkin bintang saja sudah kadung bosan. _

_ Mengapa mata manusia satu ini tak jua terpejam? _

_ Ingin rasanya aku berteriak pada serpih cahaya yang bertabur itu. _

_ 'Hei, tak tahukah kamu bahwa aku sedang jatuh merindu?' _

_ Ah, sunyi. _

_ Angin saja malas sudah menyanyi. _

_ 'Lagu pilu lagi yang kau cari?' ia mencaci. _

_ Aku tak acuh. _

_ Masih ada hujan yang mau membantu membasuh. _

_ Mungkin dia akan menyanyikan lagu rindu untukku tanpa berkeluh. _

_ Jarak bilang kau akan segera pulang, memang. _

_ Heh, bukannya bahagia tertuang. _

_ Aku malah makin rindu tak kepalang. _

_ Cepat sampai. _

_ Hanya untukmu aku menanti Januari. _

_ Meski kalender di mejaku masih menyisakan selembar setengah lagi. _

_ Aih, tapi tahukah kau bahwa aku menunggu? _

_ Semestinya angin mengabarimu. _

_ Tapi aku tak tahu apa responmu. _

_ Cepat pulang. _

_ Hanya kau alasanku terjaga dan berpuisi sampai malam sudah matang. _

_ Jangan sampai mataku tak tertutup sampai nanti hari terang. _

  
  
  
  


_ -rindu tanpa ampun, 02:55am. _

  
  
  
  


Susah payah Midam menahan senyumnya yang lama-lama pecah menjadi tangis entah dalam artian apa. Bahagiakah? Sedih kah? Midam tak tahu. Hanya saja hatinya tak kuasa menanggung ledakan emosi yang diakibatkan deretan kalimat tersebut. 

“Aku jadi merasa bersalah karena pergi terlalu lama, kau tahu?” bisiknya ketika pada akhirnya ia merebahkan diri untuk turut tertidur, tak lupa menarik tubuh Junghwan ke dalam pelukannya plus sebuah kecupan di dahi. “Jangan rindu lagi, sekarang aku pulang.” 

  
  
  


...


End file.
